


[Podfic of] After Midnight

by carboncopies



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crowley is Good at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Fireworks, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Paris (City), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Present Tense, Romantic Fluff, Temptation, everything always is with these two, fire and water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by Chrononautical.Podfic length 00:17:02Author's summary: Walking along the Seine on New Year's, Crowley and Aziraphale share a one-time-only kiss.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Good Omens Podfics, Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic of] After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020198) by [Chrononautical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/pseuds/Chrononautical). 



> Thank you to Chrononautical for giving me permission to record this work, I really enjoyed reading it.

Length: 00:17:02

File size: 13.3MB

To download or stream this podfic via Google Drive, click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1obb5dY17R_hMGk5C_7QNxT_1gDGSVOHs/view?usp=drivesdk).

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2019 for rindle, who asked for Good Omens and holiday!fic. I hope you enjoyed listening.


End file.
